Nakshatra - the Ultimate Warrior
by Rudrathedestroyer
Summary: Nakshtra, Son of the Goddess Paramba, armed by his father's Patron Narsimha, trained by his family and aided by nature; how he fell and arose to right the wrong. And became the ultimate Warrior.
1. Chapter 1: well, The Beginning duh!

Disclaimer - I don't own PJATO or Indian Mythology.

-:-)- -:-)- -:-)- Its all in the mind. -:-)- -:-)- -:-)-

It's raining, like it always is when I am upset. As to why I am upset its because today is the day when twelwe years ago my mom, Chitra singh, was murdered.

My mom, let me tell you she was a person who didn't have a single bad bone in her body. My mom and I lived with the Grand Circus, our home, along with half a dozen of my uncles and grandpa Hari.

You might be thinking who I am, I am Nakshatra Bhardwaj, former Showstopper, crime fighter, honorary Inspector of Police and adopted son of Mr. Amit bhardwaj, Commissioner of Police.

As far as I remember, my mom was a trapeze artist, or shall I say The trapeze artist at the circus, and was loved by all of our family; for that is what we were. All was going great but one day...

flashback 14 years back... Summer 2002

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, Kids and Elders all, residents of Mathura, to the Grand Evening Show at The Grand Circus. Let me introduce you all to the Dashing Runner PAWAN, the Deadly Sharpshooters BILAL and ARJUN, the Strongman ATLAS, Ringmaster PASHUPATI, AND The Flying Fox CHHHIIITTTRRAAAA SINGH."

The Commentator Hari began, while also keeping an eye on the youngest human member of the family, that was the Grand Circus, Nakshtra, the son of Chitra, and the heart of their family. He was a mere babe of six months when Chitra found him five years ago, on her way back from the nearby river to the campsite of the Circus.

The boy had shining onyx eyes and jet black hair, along with a cute smile and almond skin. From that first sight Chitra had been taken with the babe and took him as her own. When Hari had asked about him Chitra had told him everything along with her desire to adopt the baby. They had done so and named him as Nakshtra Singh.

He was an extraordinary child, in that, he started talking clearly and walking when almost one and a half year old.

And the second thing that baffled most of them was that, sometimes it seemed like he could understand the animals and birds. His best friend was Timir, the tiger cub; when one was around other wouldn't be far.

The most interesting thing about Nakshtra though was, that not only humans in the Circus but also the animals were all very protective of him.

His gaze fell at the show going below them. It was magnificent; Pawan running along, over and weaving in the assembled crowd all the while throwing pebbles in the air which got shot by Bilal.

Atlas was showing his strength by pulling a trolly with Gajaraj the Elephant on it. Chitra was swinging from one rope to another so effortlessly and gracefully, it looked like she was flying.

Hari proudly beamed at the scene, and announced further,"And dear spectators lets not forget about the magnificent master of martial arts SANGRAM, the Mysterious CHARU, and our very own the CLOWN."

And thus the rest of the family joined together to complement the forecomers and create a truly magical show. Hari wrenched his attention to the child only to find him gone.

Panic rose in his heart and frantically he started to search for him in the box but when he found him he panicked even more because the boy was standing on a rope and looking towards his mother, "Chitra is going to kill me" was his thought. suddenly the boy jumped. Time seemed to stand still as slowly the kid fell and he heard someone shreik loudly and realized it was himself.

All the audience's attention diverted to Nakshatra and seemingly out of nowhere there was a rope and the boy extended one chubby little hand and grasped it turning his direction towards Chitra, who while in shock herself caught him purely on instinct and with a short swing both were in commentator's box.

"What in the name of Durga just happened? Hari you were supposed to keep an eye on him." Exploded mount Chitra, "how did he get to the rope in first place?" Hari did the logical thing and asked Nakshatra.

The kid simply shrugged and said, "I was getting bored to bits here, and don't forget you are training me." Although the logic was sound Chitra thundered, "there is a difference between training with net and swninging without one, and don't forget you have not completed the training yet."

''You are grounded until you learn the value of patience." She finished.

Turning to hari she said, "keep a hold on him." And then jumped back to the show. After this small snag the show kept going on.

Nakshatra was sulking sitting on hari's lap. The boy was getting anxious to show how far he had reached with his training. But all the circus members felt he was not ready and how could he?

He was only five years old.

MEANWHILE...

In a place high above the Himalayas in the sky, there was a floating mountain on top of the mountain there were two beings sitting. One was male, his skin the color of snow. His throat bright blue and he had three eyes two glowing purple while the third situated on his forehead was closed.

He was wearing a lion pelt as a cloak on his masculine torso and elephant skin as pants.

He had a great cobra coiled around his neck, 'the time approaches dear.' he told his companion, who was a female of immense beauty, she had tanned almost bronze skin and her body was delicate looking but shimmered with innate power, she too had three eyes but hers were dark black so black that they seemed like sucking all the light in them.

"So he should get the sword." It was a statement to which the male nodded and said

"Yes Chandika! he should." Chandika as she was identified was also known as Durga, Goddess of war, forests, Power and fighting skills. She sighed and turned to her companion, "then you will make sure he is trained, won't you, Shiva?"

Shiva, the Destroyer and Lord of Time, The Mahaakaal, King of Rudras; smiled and nodded, "as you wish Devi." And Lady Durga vanished.

At the same time.

● ÷÷÷{}=================® ™

a/n hi guys this is my first attempt at writing so please no flames. and I'd like to have some constructive suggestions and questioning. I have a long story planned but am posting as I write so grammatical errors and irregular updates should expected. P.s. - the story is about Indian mythology in percy jackson universe so please bear with it.


	2. The happy Times

Shiva, the Destroyer and Lord of Time, The Mahaakaal, King of Rudras; smiled and nodded, "as you wish Devi."

And Lady Durga vanished.

At the same time.

After the shows for the day concluded and Chitraa was free, she took her son to see the sights of mathura as she had promised.

Soon enough they both arrived in the grand temple of Lord Krishna. While standing in the line to enter the central chamber of the temple, Nakshatra felt like someone was watching him.

He looked around and found a sadhu in bright yellow robes beckoning him. As if in trance the boy left his mother and went to the monk.

They walked around the central chamber and entered a secret passageway. And after some long winding staircases and twisting turning passageways, finally they appeared in a great hall.

At first Nakshatra thought there was only the giant statue of Mahishmardini was there but soon he saw another monk there this time he was wearing red robes.

"Come forth, and pray child. For she who is everything will hear and help." The monk commanded. And the boy did as told and bowed.

Suddenly he felt a warmth flow through him like he was being hugged by his mother. Bewildered he looked up and found the statue glowing.

But something else was happening, the sword in one of its hands was vibrating and suddenly, before he could stop himself he extended his hands towards the sword and it came flying in his hands.

Shocked he stood there gaping. Turning to the monk he asked, "w..what is this?" the monk smiled an enigmatic smile, "this is your birthright. When the time is right, you will know when, look for us in the Land of Kings and you will know. For now speak your Name." And the monk disappeared.

He stood there looking at the statue, for how long he didn't know. Then he remembered, 'For now speak your Name' the monk had said he shrugged and said out loud, "My name is NAKSHATRA SINGH."

And promptly found himself with his mother. A feeling of deja vu came over him and he looked at the spot where he saw the monk earlier but found nothing.

Dismissing the memoirs of what happened as his imagination he stuck with his mom.

As the tour of the temple finished the mother and the young boy bought some soveniers for his uncles, aunt and granpa Hari.

Soon it was night and they returned home. After giving the gifts and having a delicious dinner. Nakshatra and his trusty friend Timir the tiger went to sleep. That night scenes and sounds of wars plagued his dreams.

When he woke up in the morning, he wondered if what happened yesterday was all a dream or it really happened.

'Well no time like present', he muttered and thought back about the sword. Amazing as it seemed the sword appeared in his hand and he examined it closely.

The sword was extremely light and it seemed to be made of golden and dark metal. The pommel was designed after some type of bird and the blade was dark with red and golden flames along its spine.

It was wickedly sharp on both sides.

When he squinted he could see the name 'कालाग्नि' incribed on the flat side of the blade right inside the flames.

His mother's voice brought an abrupt end to his reverie, and he sped to the mess tent for breakfast while taking the now awake tiger cub with him.

time skip... summer 2004

It has been two years since he recieved the sword and since then his training and his work ethic astounded his trainers. Where before he was considered as a prodigy, for the last two years he has been nothing but miraculous.

In the short span of two years he had already surpassed his mother in trapeze arts, his uncle pashupati in controlling the animals; though in a large part that could be credited to his beastspeak in that he can definitely understand and speak to the animals.

He is also giving his uncle bilal a run for his money in marksmanship and has learnt many martial arts from sangram while he is learning the basics of illusions and hypnotism from charu.

Secretly he has been practicing with his sword, the only one who knew about his sword is Timir his best friend and ride sometimes.

One thing that he discovered about a year ago was that while he could speak and understand all the animals and birds, he and timir can converse and feel each other mentally too. This fact excited both the tiger and the boy.

After discovering this they started training harder and harder.

One night he was away training with timir when he heard something in the bushes, and suddenly there was a weird creature bursting out of the bushes. The creature had the body of a black sa midnight buffalo and where the head was supposed to be there was the torso of a really buff human and the creature charged the boy. Nakshatra jumped aside to dodge the charge completed a handstand and jumped on Timir's back, who jumped high in sky, from the back of the tiger, the boy jumped in air, drew his sword and in one fluid move decapitated the buffalo-man. The now dead buffalo-man vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a very confused and bewildered pair.

Turning around, the child turned towards the tiger, "I won't tell mom if you do the same." Timir growled playfully and nodded his assent.

And they continued their training together.

And like this sixteen of his years were a

spent in blissful happiness and it was his sixteenth birthday.

By now he had become the heartthrob of the whole Circus sometimes he was allowed to swing around on the trapeze with his mother and father on the shows.

Today he was going to perform his own solo performance as the show stopper.

As the time came he was in the very back of the temporaray dirt road prepared for his very own entrance revving his brand new bike. As soon as he saw the green smoke signal he sped up and entered the staging arena doing a backflip with the bike and then some highspeed turns, twists.

Suddenly Timir jumped down from the announcer's Platform in all his dark glory roaring and crouching on his bike Nakshatra also jumped towards the dark predator.

In front of the stunned crowd he mounted the large feline. And together they ran the obstacle course while many clay pigeons were thrown in air randomly, Nakshatra made short work of them using plethora of weapons on his person.

Just as they were nearing the Final hurdle the young man threw a rope which got caught on the high trapeze over head and the boy swung around going a full circle around, then came the roar again and the boy let go of the rope and flew straight for a strange catapult which caught his fall and changed his direction towards a block of bricks which the jumping boy broke in one fluid move.

The Boy Wonder landed on a platform setting off fireworks everywhere and did a bow and the crowd went mad applausing the young man who didn't even break sweat.

"Well that went better than we thought it would and we are sure to be house full tonight!!!" Exclaimed Hari and the words proved to be prophetic.

That evening and long into the night four shows were staged and all was well in the circus.

So passed a year and the Grand circus became grander even.

But one night, Nakshatra, who was coming back from a nearby Creek somewhere in the woods saw red fiery glow from the direction of the Circus, and rode his trusty tiger.

Arriving at the sight he was that the tent was on fire...

a/n -- guys sorry, for the loooong wait .There were some issues as life does.

p.s - I will not abandon it. I have thought out the story that is going to be at least 300k words. but It is not written yet.

p.s.s.- plz plz review


End file.
